


【警探組】我希望能夠在每個失眠的夜裡陪伴你

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 什麼都沒有只是想寫警探組





	【警探組】我希望能夠在每個失眠的夜裡陪伴你

頭痛欲裂，他躺在床上已經過了三個小時了，閉上眼並沒有任何的睡意，黑暗中甚至有什麼在蟄伏著。

怪物？抑或著是心魔？  
他嗤笑了聲，這些怪力亂神哪有人類來的恐怖?

他想起那雞婆的仿生人搭檔甚至有建議過他去看心理醫生，不過他不信那個，他連自己都不相信。

他撐起疲憊的身子離開了那躺了三個小時仍無法入眠的位置，渾渾噩噩間他又坐到了餐桌前，入口的濃烈酒液幾乎灼燒他的喉嚨，雖感到噁心反胃但他卻沒有停下，逕自的將那褐色的濃烈杯中物囫圇吞下。

回過神時他手上抓著的是他兒子年幼的照片，另手抓著的是不知子彈在哪的左輪，而他剛剛在潛意識中已經對自己開了一槍──他是被那空發的聲響拉回了神智。

眼睛的酸澀感太過強烈，其實讓他根本看不清楚眼前的景象，連他兒子的樣貌都呈現模糊一片，他甚至不清楚思念的到底是年幼而亡的柯爾還是那異常後離開他身邊的仿生人。

這讓他開始思念起那個仿生人的棕色眼睛，總是濕潤著，就像是幼犬一般，他忍不住看了一眼角落裡的聖伯納。

他晃了晃頭，再給自己灌了一大口酒，那濃烈的睡意湧上。

是睡意嗎？他晃了晃身子。

他知道他明天早上起床面對的又是另一種痛苦，但他不這麼做是無法入睡的，甚至他也無法忍受自己現在除了思念兒子外還要思念一個仿生人。

「副隊長，您別再喝了。」

他給自己在斟了半滿，欲再次灌酒時，他聽到了那該死的聲音，不對，他不該在這的，人類震驚之餘並沒有注意到自己手上的酒杯已經被闖入的仿生人奪走。

他揉了揉因為醉意而酸澀的雙眼，看向一旁的人形物體，他的眼中只剩下一個大概的輪廓，模糊的身子在黑暗中像頭怪物，那額角的光圈甚是明顯，卻又像是天使的光圈。

「走開，滾出去，去你的安卓！」他聽到自己的聲音怒吼著，甚至朝仿生人揮了揮握著左輪的那隻手，他下意識的沒有拿槍指著他，但那該死的仿生人應該不會再回來了，他異常之後應該要選擇更好的生活，那對他來說應該是新的人生？

他們應該被稱為人。

而不是在這個半百又有自殺傾向的老頭身邊——即使他之前是他的搭檔。

他感覺到那人型物體似乎嘆了口氣，哈，仿生人也會嘆氣嗎？但他怎麼會就認為他是仿生人了呢？說不定他只是闖空門進來，看看這個醉醺醺的老頭身上還有沒有什麼價值。

他醉得不行，就像是將酒當做了一個毒品，對，它跟紅冰又有什麼不同呢？  
長年泡在酒液裡的內臟發出了飢餓感，他試著用這種方式將自己殺死，而他不懈的持續這麼做著──在每個失眠、失意的夜晚中。

「副隊長.......。」那聲音可憐兮兮的，似乎還帶著某種乞求，「不......，漢克。」

這個稱呼讓他停下了混亂思考的腦袋，漢克終於望向了康納，應該說，他終於正視他的存在。

「你又跑回來做什麼？」他聽到自己的聲音變的冷靜，雖然他的腦袋裡還是像糨糊般的黏稠。

仿生人似乎因為他的問題而當機了一陣，他沒有錯過他LED燈光變黃的霎那，他的手上仍拿著他喝到一半的酒，身上穿著他平常穿的仿生人的制服，領帶也跟平常一樣繫的整齊，這讓他想到他打破玻璃闖入自家的那晚——他想起了他們其實也才共事了幾天。

「我...我想...我沒地方可去，我只想的到這裡。」他的聲音聽起來委屈極了，像是沒人要的小幼犬。

「仿生人革命已經告一個段落了，耶利哥沒地方給你待機？」漢克才不信，平常嚷著只需要一小塊空地就可以待機的安卓怎麼可能在那沒有立足之地，他幾乎笑了想在灌一口酒，手晃到嘴邊，才想起他的酒在仿生人手上。「還我。」

而那傢伙就像是第一次見面那樣，朝他笑了笑，他確定他笑了。

然後反手把他的酒倒個乾淨，在他的地毯上留下了一小片的棕色污漬。

「去你的！」

而他也像第一次一樣的抓起了他的領子，將他重重的壓向了牆壁，甚至還提高了些，不讓他腳落地。

「漢克，我可是很貴的。」仿生人像是刻意的說出這句，他的口氣卻沒有那麼氣人，反而帶點無奈或是難受？

他們的距離很近，鼻尖抵著鼻尖，康納身上沒有什麼味道──乾淨的如同剛出生的嬰孩。  
而他是個臭酸的老頭。

「但是。」康納在漢克要說些什麼時他馬上接下了話頭，「如果是你的話，只要一個步驟就可以買斷了。」

漢克只覺得這安卓是不是哪裡摔壞了，還是真的在耶利哥被植入了什麼異常代碼而中毒了，他發出嗤笑後，正要說些什麼，他就直接被堵住話語。

仿生人的雙手冰涼，他甚是小心的捧著人類溫熱的面頰細細的親吻著──只是唇與唇貼在一起的程度──但他們的距離為零，他可以更明顯的感受到從康納身上傳來的冰涼機體溫度，甚至有些微微的顫抖，而現在這樣的姿勢更像是自己在強吻他一般。

他還沒有了解到現在的狀況，只是被動的接受仿生人的小心的親吻，他感受著他細細的舔著他鬍荏上殘留的酒液，然後生疏的撬開了他的唇，帶著怯懦的意味。

「媽的。」

他氣呼了一句，然後反客為主的張口咬入了康納如同真人般的薄唇，伸入了那不帶著任何氣味的口腔內，甚至忘了他在案發現場做的壞習慣，忘了這張柔軟的嘴巴總是說不出什麼好話。

仿生人不需要換氣，他非常配合的張開口腔讓他奪取自己所有的氣息，系統正在過熱，而他剛異常不久的所謂的內心得到了某種叫做滿足的代碼，他眼角凝結出某些液體迫使自己降溫。

仿生人的內部程式告訴他現在應該要閉上眼睛，但他完全無法停下對他的注視，他將他的所有印入了他的最深處加密檔案內，他的手環上了人類的頸脖，讓自己完全屬於他。

他僅僅只是希望漢克可以需要他，他會盡他所能的幫助他、陪伴他，直到最後，到他不需要他之後。

這個吻在人類的喘息中結束，為了散熱，仿生人的呼吸頻率也快了些，他被人類輕放於地面，還順手幫他整了整被弄亂的頭髮，口氣中帶著嘆息，「我真鬥不過你康納，你到底想要做什麼?」

他看到了仿生人拉住了他正在整理柔軟頭髮的手掌，他使他們的手十指交握，然後在他面前慢慢的褪下了皮膚層，露出了素白的機體，他也發現康納的表情變得有些靦腆。

「我...我是用我的意志到這裡的，我只是想要陪著你，漢克。」他濕潤的蜜色眼睛讓他充滿了生命力，「直到你不再需要我。」

「......」漢克覺得自己一定是喝醉了而聽到了幻聽，還是這仿生人真的中毒了，但他在仔細的瞧了瞧那端正漂亮的臉蛋上充滿了認真、害怕，甚至過多像是人類才有的情緒。

他或許應該試著相信他。

「我覺得你並不知道這代表什麼，康納。」漢克沒有抽開手，甚至仔細的端詳這他從來沒正視過的地方，並在指腹間輕輕摩擦著，感受著他完全沒有觸摸過的觸感。「你知道什麼叫做後悔嗎？」

「我的資料庫裡有上萬種對於這個詞彙的解釋及應用，漢克。」康納湊上前，再次吻了吻漢克的唇角，他嚐到了他們的味道。「但是我想我喜歡你是不會後悔的。」

漢克覺得好笑極了，他甚至真的勾起了嘴角對著眼前的仿生人露出笑容。

就像是夢境成真一樣，他從來沒有失而復得過，因為他失去的東西就不會再回來了，而這次，仿生人給了他機會，他向他伸出了手，而自己還要在止步不前嗎？

或許他不會再有失眠的夜晚了。

END


End file.
